


I guess today is not my day

by Kiki_da_quirkless_fangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Depression, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_da_quirkless_fangirl/pseuds/Kiki_da_quirkless_fangirl
Summary: I did this is for a story promt I had to do. And I enjoyed writing.





	I guess today is not my day

           I start to hear soneone yelling my name. I don’t know why but I feel a strange fear creep up my back. I back away slowly,eyes darting everywhere the alley for a way to escape. The alley only had a couple of metal trash cans and a fire escape. I take the fire escape for my way out, I jump up and grab  onto the rusty red metal bars. I climb up desperately to escape who ever the voices belongs to.

 

           I make it on top of the roof looking around, it was all empty except somes familiar looking bright red shoes with a envelope nicely placed on the back of the shoes. I look at my own feet and realize I have no shoes on.

          I walk towards the shoes and pick up the envelope and open it. I began to read it and realized it was it was a goodbye letter, I look at the signature at the bottom. The signature was mine, I feel tears well up in my eyes. I Take out the tiny stuffed polar bear, I hug it close as if it was a lifeline,i began sob.

 

         It felt like I’ve done this so many times before. I feel my memories slowly come to me. That's right…… these Bright red shoes are mine,so is this bear and the note…...it's also mine.

          I take the pocket knife out of my pocket, this is the one my father gave me before he left. It's smooth Oak Wood is still polished despite the age behind it, and his name is still carved into the wood. I hold the knife close to my chest wiping away my tears.

 

          I hear the yelling come closer, so I quickly pick up my shoes to flee to the door on the roof. The envelope dropped on the ground, I turn to pick it up but the yelling is too close for comfort. So I just leave it be, I open the rusty doorknob and shut the door. I start to walk home,” I guess today is not my day” I thought to myself.

 

 

                         ** _Maries POV_**

          Marie continued to run around yelling for lizzie, where was she?!? She looked back at the keychain, she found it in her locker.     

         She knows it was from lizzie cause it was her handwriting without a doubt. She finally found the address, marie was puzzled by the rusty abandoned building in front of her.       

         Marie walked to the front door she tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Marie decided to try the the side, so she ran to the side to find a rusty fire escape. Marie walked towards the fire escape, there’s no way she could reach that! Marie cursed herself for being short, maybe if she was lizzie she could reach it but no.

 

       Marie looked around the alley and saw a trash can, she could use that. She grabbed the trashcan and put it under the latter.she steadily stepped on the trash can, careful not to fall. She then grabbed the latter yelling lizzie’s name a couple more times as she climbed.

          She came up right in time to see the roof door close, marie quickly got up to run towards the door. Before she got to the door something got her eye, it was a envelope. The envelope looked like it was already opened,

          Marie picked the envelope out and took the paper. She began to read the letter, as she read she felt her a deep sadness in her. Then she saw the signature her blood went cold still, it was lizzies.

           She quickly grabbed her phone and the piece of paper she had, she dialed the number quickly. “Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up!” each time she said it she felt more desperate for a answer, But no one answered.

          Marie ran towards the door praying that her best friend is ok.


End file.
